cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Glacier Games: Road to Victory
Glacier Games: Road to Victory is an Android, iOS, Switch, 3DS, Xbox One, PS4 and Samsung game based on the characters from previous Glacier Games. Characters Those characters represents as an athlete of each sport. THE PLAYER The player is the only playable character of the game. The player can change their appearance, such as name, skin color, hair, and clothes (the clothing options can vary from shirts, pants, skirts (for females only), jackets (optional), leggings (for females only, optional only if skirt worn, unavailable if pants are worn) and shoes). The player can choose which team he or she takes allegiance to (except for Darkice and Team Yokawan). The player can switch teams only if he/she is not currently competing in a competition in Story Mode. The player can also choose their outfits during their performance each time they perform if and only if the player has figure skating as their (or one of their) sport(s). NPCS TEAM GLACIER *'Glacier Cyber (Snowboarding)' *Max-Winters (Bobsled) *Glacier-Glacia (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Slalom and Biathlon) *Princess Icy (Figure Skating) *Garret-Frost (Cross-Country Skiing) *Carey-Wayne (Ice Hockey) *Sean-Arctikson (Biathlon) *Shannon-Sleetz (Speed Skating) *Sarah-Skye (Ski Jumping) *Chill (Curling) *Glacier-Glynn (Snowboarding) *Wilda-Winters (Bobsled) *Glacier-Gladen (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Prince Icicle (Figure Skating) *Vanilla Glacier (Figure Skating) *Patrick-Toews (Ice Hockey) *Walt-Discani (Curling) *Jane-Hammer (Curling) *Meghan-Smith (Figure Skating) *Caroline-Hartman (Ice Hockey) *Chris-Snowski (Luge and Skeleton) *Wyatt-Icereed (TBA. Possibly Bobsled) *Miranda-Altmann (Figure Skating) *Alex-Reid (Curling) *Chris Gardner (Bobsled) TEAM SNOWFLAKE *'Rowan-Snow (Snowboarding)' *Powder-Snow (Bobsled) *Snowflake-Sally (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Princess Glitzy (Figure Skating) *Slush (Ice Hockey) *Derrick-Boulton (Ice Hockey) *Grant Hamilton (Luge and Skeleton) TEAM SNOWSWISS *'Ice-Swiss (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross Country Skiing and Biathlon)' *Roman-Swiss (Snowboarding) *Stefani-Vincent (Figure Skating) *Maike-Steinemann (Figure Skating) *Ginevra-Siegenthaler (Snowboarding) *Susi-Gantenbein (Figure Skating) *Lynn-Schlumpf (Snowboarding) *Xylon-Joss (Snowboarding) *Maximilian-Willenegger (Alpine Skiing and Slalom) *Nicolò-Sturzenegger (Curling) *Zoé-Zuberbühler (Curling) *Nico-Schneebeli (Luge and Skeleton) *Angelica-Swiss (Figure Skating) TEAM STORMRAGE *'Isiah-Firebrand (Luge and Skeleton)' *John-Brady(Snowboarding) *Mark-Kipner (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross Country Skiing and Biathlon) *Sarah-Windsor (Figure Skating) *McKenzie-Shiffrin (Alpine Skiing and Slalom) *Sally-Hansen (Curling) TEAM FLURRYWIND *'Clara-Flurrywind (Figure Skating)' *Nate-Flurrywind (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing, and Biathlon) *Shelly-Flurrywind (Snowboarding) *Matt-Flurrywind (Bobsled) *Gabriel-Trudeau (Figure Skating) *Liliane-Rémy (Figure Skating) *Marie-Hélène Gicquel (Figure Skating) *Amélie-Loupe (Speed Skating) *Lorraine-Périer (Figure Skating) *Marie-Hélène-Alméras (Figure Skating) *Fleur-Robiquet (Figure Skating) *Clara-Bourque (Figure Skating) *Amandine-Montgomery (Figure Skating) *Natalie Devereaux (Figure Skating) *Marie-Louise Leavitt (Figure Skating) *Sylvia-Carpentier (Snowboarding) *Claude-Girardot (Luge and Skeleton) *Clara-Pierre (Figure Skating) TEAM ARMENICE *'Apel-Aintablian (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing)' *Yesayi Karmarian (Snowboarding) *Margaret-Avietissian (Figure Skating) *Kinevart-Movsesian (Figure Skating) *Nver-Kirakosian (Snowboarding) *Natan Gazanian (Curling) *Kazavon-Assarian (Luge and Skeleton) *Mgrditch Petrosyan (Luge) *Mkhitar Ardzruni (Luge and Skeleton) *Noyemi-Armenice (Figure Skating) TEAM BLUEFROST *'Spencer-Bluefrost (Snowboarding)' *Natalya-Bluefrost (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Oleg-Bluefrost (Bobsled) *Izabella-Bluefrost (Figure Skating) *Andrew-Bluefrost (Cross-Country Skiing) *James-Bluefrost (Ice Hockey) *Vladimir-Ovechkin (Ice Hockey) *Boltonmeyev Vladislavovich (Luge and Skeleton) *Charles-Bluefrost (Luge and Skeleton) TEAM CORNICE *'Jose-Fransisco (Snowboarding)' *Bruno-Pinto (Luge and Skeleton) *Cristóbal-Correa (Luge) *Lucián-Valerio (Snowboarding) *Ángel-Montenegro (Bobsled) *Mario-Pliego (Curling) *Araceli-Martínez (Curling) TEAM GELLATE *'Dominic-Gabbini (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing, and Biathlon)' *Firn (Cross-Country Skiing) *Fein (Alpine Skiing and Freestyle Skiing) *Caroline-Koseli (Figure Skating) *Dominic-Toretta (Snowboarding) *Francesco-Cullota (Snowboarding) *Luigi-Plumerote (Bobsled) *Clinio-D'Innocenzo (Luge) *Onesto-Lucchetti (Cross-Country Skiing and Biathlon) TEAM ALPINE *'Maple-Red (Snowboarding)' *Archer-Maple (Bobsled) *Olivia-Maple (Freestyle Skiing and Cross-Country Skiing) *Jacqueline-Maple (Figure Skating) *Brandon-Alpine (Alpine Skiing) *Tom-Maple (Ice Hockey) *Jonathan-Kane (Ice Hockey) *Tom-Cosby (Ice Hockey) *Maple-Alpine (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing, Ski Jumping, Slalom, and Biathlon) *Caroline Alsing (Figure Skating, Speed Skating, Ice Hockey) *Arthur-Clemont (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing, and Biathlon) *Pierre Johnson (Luge and Skeleton) TEAM LUMEVALI *'Haalvi-Lumevali (Figure Skating)' *Haalvi-Vosu (Figure Skating) *Kermo Kalda (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing, Ski Jumping and Biathlon) *Silver Malk (Figure Skating) *Ville Koiv (Snowboarding) *Raivo Ruutli (Ice Hockey) *Karl-Rebane (Ice Hockey) *Otto-Must (Ice Hockey) *Vahur Keskkula (Ice Hockey) *Gunnar Valbe (Ice Hockey) *Mihkel-Sepp (Ice Hockey) *Ille Jakobson (Alpine Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing) *Siiri Kross (Figure Skating) *Margareeta Meri (Figure Skating) *Lilli-Lohmus (Figure Skating) *Helle-Rebane (Snowboarding) *Heleri-Kapp (Figure Skating) *Meeli-Koiv (Figure Skating) *Liina Nurmsalu (Figure Skating) *Krista-Laht (Figure Skating) *Anni-Peetre (Figure Skating) *Kristo-Jakobson(Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing, and Ski Jumping) *Asta Klavan (Figure Skating) *Aari-Nurmsalu (Luge and Skeleton) TEAM SNOWINY *'Micheal-Snowiny (Snowboarding)' *Angelica-Skrzypczak (Figure Skating) *Daniel Kubera (Snowboarding) *Roman-Kiel (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing, Slalom, and Biathlon) *Oktawiusz-Abramczyk (Ice Hockey) *Natalia-Sagsewska (Snowboarding) TEAM SNOWBLITZ *'Takashi-Snowblitz (Snowboarding)' *Katsumi-Snowblitz (Bobsled) *Junko-Snowblitz (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Miyuki-Snowblitz (Figure Skating) *Shizuka-Tsurayaki (Figure Skating) *Hirai-Dori (Snowboarding) *Saeki Isoko (Bobseld) *Matsuno-Shizue (Figure Skating) TEAM ICEWIND *'Justin-Icewind (Snowboarding)' *Nikki-Icewind (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Yun-Icewind (Bobsled) *Yang-HyunJin (Snowboarding) *Princess Yin (Figure Skating) *Park-MinHyung (Figure Skating) *Jeon-MinJi (Figure Skating) *Hwang-ChangWoo (Bobsled) *Cho-ByungChul (Bobsled) *Kim-JaeYun (Bobsled) *Lee-Rina (Curling) *Song-Subin (Snowboarding) *Kim-Taeyoung (Alpine Skiing and Slalom) *Kim-Eunsoo (Snowboarding) *Luna-Park (Figure Skating) TEAM SNOWFALL *'Li-Snowfall (Snowboarding)' *Lu-Snowfall (Snowboarding) *Lien-Snowfall(Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Liang-Snowfall (Bobsled) *Lihwa-Snowfall (Figure Skating) *Zheng-Mao (Curling) *Chen-Shinyang (Luge and Skeleton) TEAM KHIONE *'Dionysius-Patras (Snowboarding)' *Stefanos-Andri (Snowboarding) *Haemon-Resta (Curling) *Lycomedes-Matis (Bobsled) *Krikor-Zikas (Speed Skating) *Damaskinos-Petrakis (Bobsled) TEAM ICEEAGLE *'Premtor-Sapunxiu (Alpine Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Biathlon)' *Panent-Marishta (Bobsled) *Dhurëtar-Shala (Bobsled) *Flakrim-Bizi (Snowboarding) *Bisen-Haxhi (Luge) TEAM SNOWSWEDE *'Emmy-Simonsson (Figure Skating)' *Emmy-Palme (Figure Skating) *Liv-Quist (Figure Skating) *Roland-Holgersson (Figure Skating) *Angelina-Östlund (Figure Skating) *Charlotte-Cederström (Figure Skating) *Eva-Stina Drakenberg (Snowboarding) *Edward Skoglund (Ice Hockey) *Maximilian-Adelsköld (Ice Hockey) *Övid-Sundqvist (Ice Hockey) *Henrik-Sundqvist (Ice Hockey) *Harry Olofsson (Snowboarding) *Nicholas-Lindquist (Luge and Skeleton) *Liv Anderberg (Luge and Skeleton) *Evelina Lagerquist (Luge and Skeleton) *Vivianne-Almqvist (Figure Skating) TEAM SNESTORM *'Hans-Overgaard' (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing, and Biathlon) *Elisabeth-Westergaard (Figure Skating) *Sonny-Lange (Snowboarding) *Sebastian-Philipsen (Snowboarding and Biathlon) *Jeanette-Albrechtsen (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing, and Biathlon) *Filip-Caspersen (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, and Cross-Country Skiing) *Simon-Christensen (Biathlon) TEAM NJORDIC *'Jonathan-Belland (Freestyle Skiing, Cross Country Skiing, and Biathalon)' *Børge-Christophersen (Curling) *Kjell Kirkeby (Snowboarding) *Julia Soland (Curling) *Evelyn-Ostberg (Cross Country Skiing) *Lillian-Brodersen (Cross Country Skiing) *Tina Vaernes (Cross Country Skiing) *Thea-Olsen (Cross Country Skiing) TEAM SNOWICE *'Mika Rautio (Snowboarding)' *Mika-Heiskanen (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing, and Biathlon) *Kaisu Hämäläinen (Cross-Country Skiing) *Sohvi-Tuomela (Cross-Country Skiing) *Mariia-Mäkelä (Biathlon) *Nestori Penttinen (Biathlon) TEAM LEAFFREEZE *'Thjodbjoerg-Geirhardursdottir (Alpine Skiing)' *Himri Hreggvidursson (Snowboarding) *Sveiney-Valursdottir (Figure Skating) *Kristine Hamarsdottir (Figure Skating) *Bryntyr-Kristfinnursson (Alpine Skiing) TEAM SNOWSMITH *'Cody-Snowsmith (Ski Jumping)' *Angelica-Snowsmith (Figure Skating) *Mildred-Snowsmith (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Lance-Snowsmith (Snowboarding) *Stanley-Snowsmith (Bobsled) *Rudolph-Vanderveen (Curling) *Reinhard-Redlich (Luge and Skeleton) *Swen-Wöhler (Luge and Skeleton) *Claus-Eichenberg (Luge and Skeleton) *Adrian-Kornblum (Biathlon) TEAM DARKICE *'Brad Darkice (Snowboarding)' *Courtney Darkice (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing, Ski Jumping and Biathlon) *Malcolm Darkice (Bobsled) *Sasha Darkice (Figure Skating) TEAM YOKAWAN *'Yokawan Male Snowboarder Captain' *Yokawan Female Alpine Skier *Yokawan Male Bobsledder *Yokawan Female Figure Skater *Yokawan Male Figure Skater *Yokawan Cross County Skier *Yokawan Speed Skater *Yokawan Female Ice Hockey Player and her clones AVALANCHE FORCE *'Matt-Avalanche (Snowboarding)' *Mack Courtenly (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing) *Gabriel-Duchene (Ice Hockey) Sports *Snowboarding *Alpine Skiing *Freestyle Skiing *Slalom *Figure Skating (Singles, Pair) *Bobsled *Cross-Country Skiing *Ice Hockey *Biathlon *Speed Skating *Ski Jumping *Curling *Luge *Skeleton Trivia *Most of the fictional team (except Darkice Syndicate, Team Yokawan and the Avalanche force) are represents as supporting team for each country: ** Glacier - USA ** Snowflake - United Kingdom ** Flurrywind - France ** Snowsmith - Germany ** Alpine - Canada ** Snowfall - China ** Snowblitz - Japan ** Icewind - South Korea ** Bluefrost - Russia ** Stormrage - Australia ** Gellate - Italy ** Njordic - Norway ** Snowswede - Sweden ** Snestorm - Denmark ** Leaffreze - Iceland ** Snowice - Finland ** Cornice - Mexico ** Lumevali - Estonia ** Iceeagle - Albania ** Armenice - Armenia ** Snowiny - Poland ** Snowswiss - Switzerland ** Khione - Greece *This is the first Glacier Games video game not to feature Team Blacksnow to cooperate with the current arc of the series. *Team Bluefrost is supposed to be a cut content in this game due to Russian doping controversy. However, it seems that Team Bluefrost are honorable and doesn't use steroids or any type of drug to compete. However, in the game, it said that Team Bluefrost cut their former captain Belikov-Bluefrost because he got caught doping by the Glacier Games commitee, which is a reference to the controversy. *This is the first Glacier Games video game to feature two antagonistic teams rather than one which are the Darkice Syndicate and an experimental Team Yokawan. *This game also featured in the special episode of Cyber Hero: Codename C when Su is playing as the same player takes allegiance to Team Glacier. However, his player character lost to Team Yokawan. After he lose, he reacted that the game has bad reception because he complains that the other member of Team Glacier aren't playable such as Glacier Cyber. Category:Video Games